


Catch Me If You Can

by KimchiKitty7



Series: The Caleb Chronicles [7]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Cannon Divergence, M/M, Plot is afoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiKitty7/pseuds/KimchiKitty7
Summary: It's been a long time since Caleb was the type of person that someone else could count on. Even longer since he'd allowed himself to trust anyone else. Maybe they could save each other.
Relationships: Jean Claude (Anita Blake)/Caleb (Anita Blake)
Series: The Caleb Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Catch Me If You Can

Caleb leaned back against the closed door, arms crossed over his chest. This was not how he had expected the night to go. "Let me get this straight, Seogsa. You're trying to tell me that you're the one in desperate trouble, who can't save himself, and wants to help me. And I'm supposed to believe this isn't a trick of Blake's why?"

Jean Claude released a breath. "Yes. Given your rather precarious situation and your experiences with Anita, I can understand your distrust. All I can do is assure you that no one else knows where we are and do my best to explain."

"I'm listening."

Jean Claude nodded and settled back into the chair. Without trying to get Caleb to move closer. A point in his favor. "I have served under many a cruel mistress in the past. And I know the signs of... Let us just call it abuse. I see them in you. And it makes me desperately unhappy that this is happening in my city. The power I have was supposed to help, not make everything worse. I made a mistake with Anita. I was so lonely. And I appreciated her forthright nature. I mistook that for honesty and trustworthiness, I suppose. But I was wrong. I am no longer the real power in this city. She is. The shifters and many of my kiss all look to her now. The strength she received from the marks I gave her has made it impossible for me to stop her."

Caleb nodded slightly. "Yeah. I guess I can understand that. You... Seem sincere. So what can I do?"

"That is the point, chaton. There is nothing you can do to help me. But perhaps if I can help you... I won't feel so much like a monster."

"Damn it." Caleb finally moved away from the door and sat down in the chair beside Jean Claude's. "You're not a monster, Seogsa. You just fucked up. Welcome to the club. We all do it."

That drew a faint smile from the other man. "This is true. Merci. I find myself uncertain what you would like me to do for you. What can I do to help you, Caleb?"

"I just... Want to feel safe. I don't want to believe that everything they say about me is true. Jenjang! I'm going to find a way to help you. And then you can help me. And... Well, that's five percent of a plan. I'm sure I can come up with the rest later."

Jean Claude laughed, the expression transforming his face. "You are certainly colorful, petite. Though I do not know what you intend to do for me."

"Okay." Caleb rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn't been this person in a long time. It was time to see if he still could be. "Let's start from the beginning. Other than the ability to raise the dead, she gets all her powers from either you or Richard, right?"

"Oui. Not only do the marks she has as my human servant make her strong, but the connection of the triumvirate as well."

"So if the triumvirate were broken in some way, she couldn't draw from either of you. Which would probably leave you both better off. Could you manage Richard without her interfering?"

"I believe I could. But it does not matter. What you speak of is not possible. Anita has three marks. She is nearly as strong and fast as a vampire. More so than a shifter. Killing her is not only impossible but would likely kill Richard and myself as well."

Caleb's lips quirked up slightly. "I never said anything about killing her, Seogsa."

Jean Claude tilted his head to the side. "Then what else could we possibly do?"

"Magic is a tricky thing, but there's always a workaround somewhere if you look for it."

"You have experience with this?"

"Do you really think Chimera wanted me that badly because I was a pretty piece of ass? No. He wanted a witch on his side. I don't know if I can still cast, but I understand theory and I know some people. If there's information out there anywhere, I can get it."

"You truly think you can find something?"

"I do. Gut feeling."

"Very well. I shall endeavor to protect you while you look. Is there anything you need?"

"A fast computer with a good internet connection?"

"Then it shall be yours."

For the first time in years when Caleb fell asleep that night, he felt hopeful. When he returned from work the next day there was a brand-new laptop set up and waiting for him, internet already connected to a private network. Named Corbeau. French for raven. Didn't know how to use modern technology his ass.

As soon as he had an opportunity, Caleb started reaching out to people he hadn't talked to in years. Rare book collectors who secretly dealt in magical texts. Chat rooms specially moderated to only allow witches to enter. Mystical scholars in multiple countries. He stayed up late into the morning, typing out messages until his eyes blurred and he finally collapsed in bed to get a few hours of sleep only to wake and start again.

He met with Jean Claude nearly every week, discussing those he had reached and anything he found that might help or lead somewhere useful. It didn't happen quickly, and several of his former acquaintances were nowhere to be found. But after a few weeks, he started to get information, and after that, possible answers.

_Seogsa, can you meet me tonight?_

The reply took only minutes to arrive. **_Oui. Same time and place?_**

**** _Sounds good. I'll see you then._

Making it through the night at Guilty Pleasures playing his normal role was torture. He was ready to vibrate out of his skin by the time he was slipping into the room they had met in to talk the last time.

Jean Claude looked concerned when he saw him. "Chaton, you do not look well. Have you been taking care of yourself?"

Caleb shrugged. "Yeah well, different time zones are a bitch, especially when you're crossing the international date line. But that's not what's important. What is important is that I found something."

"Truly?"

"Yeah. Look, you said that she only has three of your marks, right?"

"Oui. She always refused my last mark, and now I am simply grateful that we are not bound any closer."

"Well, she might have screwed herself. I talked to a magician in Busan. There's a lot of texts about vampires in Korea. Apparently, there was a story from the early sixteenth century of a vampire who had taken a human servant. They hadn't taken all of the marks, only two, when they got extremely ill. So sick that the vampire was afraid that he'd die right along with his servant. They refused to take more marks to heal themselves because they were afraid to be cursed with immortality."

"What happened?"

"The vampire chose a new human servant. Someone stronger than the first one. He gave them all four marks. Completely sealing the new bond severed the old one. The vampire and new human servant lived, the old one died."

Jean Claude shook his head. "This sounds like a pretty story, but I have never heard of the possibility. How are you so certain?"

Caleb grinned. "Because Kyong and Bo-Seon still live in Seoul. I talked to them last night. Sorry about the international long-distance charges, but I figured it was worth it."

Jean Claude moved across the room so quickly he was a blur to even Caleb's eyes. The next thing he knew he was being swung through the air to the sounds of Jean Claude's laughter. "Mon Dieu! You did it. You actually did it!"

"Yeah. I guess I did." It was impossible not to smile when faced with the joy in the other man's eyes. "You're welcome. Just... Do me a favor. Be careful with who you choose. Because there isn't another do over this time. Whoever you pick, they're with you forever."

"I will be more cautious in my selection this time. You have my word."

"And they have to be stronger than Anita. If they can't hold out against her in a metaphysical slug match, her bond will win. And you only get the advantage of surprise once."

"I will weigh this over carefully, chaton. And I will get it right this time."

"Good." Caleb squeezed his arms around the vampire's shoulders. He was going to miss this man. Being able to talk to someone he could trust. Be honest about who and what he was with someone. "You deserve to be happy too, Jean Claude. You're a good man."

"Merci. Very few believe so anymore. But it means more coming from you."

"Soon you'll be a free man."

"And you'll be gone, won't you?"

"I-" Caleb froze momentarily. He had been so intent on finding answers, he had forgotten to think about what was supposed to happen afterwards. He'd be leaving the city. Running away without looking back. Hopefully to somewhere safe, but with his luck, who knew where he'd end up?

Cool fingers slid beneath his chin, tilting his face up so Jean Claude could study his eyes. "You no longer wish to leave?"

"I don't know anymore." His voice was a whisper so low Jean Claude could barely hear it.

"You do not have to."

"And what would happen if I stayed? Jean Claude, if they find out who helped you, you'll lose all creditability. They hate me. Everyone. And I can't change that. I... I have to leave."

"Do not be in so much of a hurry, Caleb."

"Yeah. At least I can stay and see how it all turns out. I want to see her go down."

"And so you shall." 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Catch Me If You Can by Girls' Generation.
> 
> I do not speak French or Korean, so all translations are from google, and are as follows:
> 
> chaton - kitten  
> seogsa - master  
> oui - yes  
> jenjang - fuck it  
> corbeau - raven  
> mon Dieu - my God


End file.
